Journalized
by Pemas
Summary: After the day's events the Candy Princess is exhausted, but this doesn't stop her from spilling everything out to the one only DD – the total opposite of LSP whose tongue she could not tame – also known as her Digital Diary.


**A/N: I wanted to add Peppermint, k. I own nothing.**

So it was a day of talking, smiling, and ruling over. The princess, in her elegant and formal attire for the public, had walked around her kingdom and horrifyingly mulled over her kingdom's problems. She had put on her white lab coat and experimented, her combinations going wrong twice before she finally got the disappointingly not-so-convincing solution. Finn and Jake had visited her, and she offered them tea under the castle's roof as Finn went on about his and Jake's adventures, Jake backing him up when he would forget what had happened next. They even managed to drag the hungry vampire queen along with them, and this brought to Marceline sucking out the red of her coffee table.

Sigh.

With one of the biggest sighs of her life – one that she swore echoed throughout the castle, even escaping her super shut door – Princess Bubblegum dumped herself onto her bed like a piece of trash, breathing in the smell of her own pillow, own scent, own room like it was the first breath she took in centuries. A minute later she called Peppermint Butler to fetch her some tea. Hastily she marched to her bathroom and changed into her pajamas, unable to stop the hot blush that spread over her cheeks when the vampire queen crossed her mind. She bit her lip painfully, making sure it hurt like a parent's scolding words, and sat on the beanie positioned on the foot of her bed. She fished for her pink and white socks under her bed, because the princess of the Candy Kingdom loved a pair of socks, and put them on, tapping them on her fancy carpet. A knock came on the door and she let Peppermint Butler in, smiling like a princess should and saying her thanks before the little butler bowed down and wished her a good night.

"Night, Peppermint."

She sprung up like there was a fire, but she was only hunting down her Digital Diary. She always hid it somewhere else after every time she would use it, feeling overprotective over it albeit it was unbreakable and accessible to only the princess herself. She kneeled down to take hold of the DD under her closet and hopped onto her bed, yawning and stretching like a cat. She turned her diary on.

If you didn't know, the princess is a smart young lady. She had invented this notebook-looking object last year. It was only for fun, but then later she found it usable – a place, a storage room for her thoughts and dreams when they were bursting at the seams. An outlet. Somewhere where she can journalize, record.

She wrote.

_**Diary,**_

_Today was exhausting. This comes off as redundant, but what isn't in a princess's life? I went around the kingdom and the one thing that truly amused me was seeing Cinnamon Bun singing and dancing around. I didn't think it was foolish, I thought it was cute._

_Finn and Jake paid me a visit. Again. I was surprised when I saw Marceline hovering behind them, then she called me Bonnibel and sank her vampire teeth into my coffee table. I told her too keep it and her mischievous smile made sparks fly and the butterflies in my stomach to migrate. She must've been too distracted to see the color of my face._

_Glob, Dee-dee, I feel like I suck at revealing my feelings although I am only doing so to you. Some times I wish you were animated and real but most of the time I'm alright with you being just a device. Sorry. Now I feel mad. I can't do all this confessing to anyone, not even someone as trustworthy as Peppermint. Oh. Well._

_Anyway, I've been thinking a lot – most probably too much – about the world. Now further, outside this kingdom of which I rule. About the galaxies and if there are creatures of which I will never know of hidden out there. Finn mustn't be the only human. I want to discuss the subject of humans to him but then everything will turn awkward and I might begin to chew on my hair again because I hate myself._

_Diary, I hope nobody pays you a visit but me. Is that selfish? No, no. Of course not._

_I need to put myself together even if I already look like it._

_**Bubblegum**_

And so the princess still couldn't sleep properly that night, like all nights, and Peppermint Butler prayed to Glob that she would.


End file.
